


Off Camera West Coast Avengers

by Starlight8303



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Unbelievable Gwenpool, West Coast Avengers, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Evil Gwenpool, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gwen has a nickname, Gwen misses NYC, Gwen misses her brother, Gwen needs a hug, Mentions of Teddy Poole, Nightmares, Quentin Quire cares about Gwen, Quentin is called Q sometimes, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Spoilers for The Unbelievable Gwenpool, and spoilers for west coast avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: When ever the cameras are off and the West Coast Avengers go there own way. At least for week or two, what will happen.Gwen starts having nightmares about her past, her brother and her future evil self, and there only one person nearby that she trust to tell and his name is Quentin Quire.





	1. Nightmares

"Teddy!!!" Gwen yelled out. Then she woke up crying. "T-teddy...." Gwen started crying some more, Then she got up only wearing her underwear and a Blanket. She walked into Quentin's room. "Q-Quentin?"

"Gwen, what the heck are you doing?"

Gwen hugged Quentin still crying.

"Are you okay?"

Gwen is still crying and mentions Teddy.

"Who is Teddy?" Quentin said mad.

"M-My little brother..."

"Gwen, just stop. You need to stop crying. You're an Avenger..."

Gwen stopped hugging him and took a step back.

"And you shouldn't cry when they start filming again."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You can sleep with me tonight, you shouldn't get nightmares if you're with me."

"Thank you."


	2. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen woke up from a new nightmare and she wakes up Quentin.

"Quentin, you're kicking me in the shin again."

Quentin's response was an irritated grunt and a few mumbled words that Gwen didn't want to repeat.

Gwen tugged at his arm, trying again. "Quentin, please."

Quentin opened his eyes, piercing Gwen's.

"Wha-what?"

"You're kicking me in the shin again."

Quentin growled softly, which was probably meant to sound threatening but made him instead sound like a small kitten, and turned to his side like he had last time.

"If you're so bothered by it then go back to your room."

"I can't...I will have another nightmare."

Quentin was now properly woken now and figured he wouldn't be able to go to sleep anytime soon.

"What was that even about, anyway?"

Gwen bit her lip. "I had a dream...that I was evil...and...," she faltered.

"And," Quentin prompted.

"And things were really bad," Gwen finished, not wishing to go into any more detail.

"I have dreams like those sometimes except I'm the Phoenix and I'm awesome."

Quentin yawned, scratched his bare belly and turned to his back again. Gwen didn't understand how he could sleep in nothing but shorts. Gwen had to borrow one of Quentin's shirts because she couldn't stand the thought of sleeping without a shirt on with someone else in the bed, boyfriend or not.

"I'm serious Quentin. It was scary." She trembled ever so slightly and shook her head, trying to empty the memories from her mind.

"You know I could get rid of those memories for you, right?"

Gwen didn't know if Quentin was probing in her mind or just really good at reading people.

And then Quentin smirked in the darkness and Gwen knew.

"Quentin you know I don't like it when you mess around in my mind."

"Aw lighten up," Quentin said teasingly, turning again to face Gwen and scooching closer to her.

Gwen hugged the boy closer to her, head on chest, closing her eyes. "I came here for comfort, not sarcasm."

Quentin softly snorted as his hands met Gwen's back. "You're dating me, Pinky, me! Quentin Quire, King of Sarcasm? Sound familiar?"

Gwen couldn't help but smile. "Well, I suppose that's true."

"Damn right it is. Now go to sleep."

When the two woke in the morning they were a mess of tangled limbs and sweet dreams.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen asks Quentin something important and he doesn't know what to do

"Quentin, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked.

"I believe you're physically able too," Quentin answered.

"I'm serious,"

"Nice to meet you, serious. I am Quentin Quire."

"Never mind," 

"Ask your question, Gwen," 

"Do you think I should have become a villain?"

"You have to be joking, you a villain."

"I have seen what would happen if I did become a villain."

"What would happen?"

"I would have my powers back, I caused the 3rd superhuman civil war and..." she faltered.

"And," Quentin prompted.

"And things were awful," Gwen didn't want to say any more on it.

"How did you see what would happen?"

"I...I met that future version of me and other people from that timeline."

"What?!?"

"She was insane, killing people just for fun and..." she stopped herself again.

"Gwen, have you met any other future version of yourself?"

"Yeah, After I said I'll never become like that other version of me."

"Wait, so you said you'll never become like that evil version of you. So, why are you worried about it."

"Because I keep having nightmares about me being just like that."

"Does anyone else know about this evil future you?"

"My little brother, Teddy."

"Gwen, are thinking about becoming evil?"

"No, I don't why I'm having nightmares about it, or why my powers are gone."

"Look, their just dreams. You'll be okay."

Gwen buried her face in Quentin's shoulder.

"Gwen?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do anything right, Being a hero..."

"So what? You're an Avenger. I bet you did great in school like me."

"I couldn't finish high school, while all my friends went to college. I couldn't find a job, the only thing I was good at was writing stories and fanfiction but no one would read my work besides my brother..." Gwen started crying.

"Gwen...It's okay. I'm sorry." Quentin hugged Gwen. "I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry for crying."

"It's okay."

"Please don't tell the others about this."

"I won't, besides we both have at least one more week before they start filming again."

"So, we have that amount of time to figure all this out."

"And we will."


	4. Gwen Poole vs. Gwenpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin asks Gwen why she act happy when she is Gwenpool (The superhero)

"Gwen how come you're so happy when you're in your super suit?"

"Because I need to be happy because Gwenpool is not supposed to be sad."

"But you're Gwenpool."

"Right now I am Gwen Poole, Not the superhero just the person."

"What's the difference?"

"Gwenpool always knows what to do even if it's not right and never thinks about the past, and always has a smile on her face."

"And you?"

"A person thinking about the past and the future and doesn't know what to do."

"Gwen, just tell me going on," Quentin says "I don't want to use my powers on you," quietly.

"I miss my brother, the last time I saw him was in hell. I miss New York, I miss my parents but, I can never see them again because I'm stuck in this dimension and I made a deal with Doctor Strange where I can have all the proof that I exist in this universe but at the cost of my family and friends memories of me and...and..." Gwen started crying. "I-I don't know what to do."

"..." Quentin hugs Gwen. "Just stay here, with me."

Gwen looks at Quentin and then kisses him. "Thank you."

"Please promise me you won't do anything stupid like making any more deals with Doctor Strange."

"I promise."


	5. Where in the world is Teddy Poole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen figures out what's going on.

"Gwen, can you tell me more about your brother?" Quentin asks, wanting to know more about Gwen's past and her family.

"What do you want to know?"

"Does he have powers?"

"Last I check he didn't."

"When was the last time you seen Teddy?"

"I don't know, a few weeks or maybe more?"

"How do you not know the last time you saw your own brother?!" Quentin said angrily.

"Because I don't know, just like what's going on with my powers, or the nightmares I keep having," Gwen yelled back

"Can we fight about this later?" Quentin didn't want to fight right now because he had a headache.

"Yeah, whatever," Gwen walked into her room still mad. She got on her bed and then later that day she fell asleep and had a nightmare. Gwen saw the evil future version of her fighting her brother but Teddy looked different. He was taller, missing a tooth and he was fighting. Gwen never saw him, her little brother, fight anyone before. She always has seen him runway from fights including the last time Gwen fought this evil future version of her. Also, Gwen realized where this fight was taking place, in Gutter Space. Gutter Space, the place her old powers let her go, but not recently. She's been trying but here she is asleep seeing the evil future version of her fighting her little brother who looks like he grew up a bit in the Gutter. Then she wakes up. "Oh my god." Gwen gets out of her room and runs to Quentin. "Quentin, I think I figure out my nightmares," Gwen said happily still having some tears down her face.

"Uh, Gwen can you explain?"

Gwen went on to explain her nightmare and Gutter Space to Quentin.

"You know Victor von Doom?" Quentin said shocked.

"Yeah, I also know Squirrel Girl, Batroc the Leaper, Captain Marvel, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. But that's not the point the point is my nightmares might not be nightmares at all." 

"So you believe that your little brother grew up a little bit and is now fighting your evil future version of you in this dimension outside of time and space."

"Yes." Gwen was sure of this, it explained what happen to her brother, the reason she was having dreams about Evil Gwen.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I believe..." Gwen puts on her mask on "We are heading to Latveria!" Gwen poses with one hand on her hip and the other pointing away from her.

"We only have less than a week for the show to start filming again and I don't want this part of our lives to be broadcast-ed nationwide."


	6. Gwen has left the building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen left and didn't tell Quentin

"You need to come home. Now." Quentin says on the phone with Gwen. "In six days filming will start and I have no idea where you are."

"Don't worry, Q, I'll be back," Gwen reassured him. 

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid," Quentin asks her to do that.

"Me? Do something stupid?" Gwen said joking.

"Gwen. Please." Quentin says.

"I'll be okay, Quentin. I love you." Gwen hangs up the phone.

"Gwen..." Quentin set the phone on the coffee table. "What the... Why did she just said that." Quentin sits down on the couch and he realizes that he is in love with Gwen. "Of course I realize this when she's gone." He ends up spending the rest of the day thinking about Gwen and playing some video games. The next day after breakfast he calls up Gwen.

"Prepare for alpha test of Beep Software revision 1.05. Counting down to test: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" *Beep*

"Hi, Gwen. I hope you're okay. I would prefer to talk telepathically but, I know you don't want that right now. Can you at least be careful, I'm telling you this because you aren't. Let's just be honest about that. Anyway, I love you and talk to you later." Quentin said and then he hangs up the phone. Quentin sits down on the couch and the cat that Gwen saved and then named Jeff lays down on Quentin's lap. "Hi, Jeff." Quentin starts petting him. He ends up spending the entire day petting Jeff, playing video games and again thinking of Gwenpool. The next day after breakfast he calls up Gwen again.

"You are dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world with no time, where color collides with sound, and shadows explode. You see a sign up ahead. This is no ordinary answering device; this is "The Twilight Phone" *Beep*

"Hello, Gwen. You didn't answer my last message. So I wanted to tell you that in four days filming will start again, also, be careful and I love you. Please call me back." Quentin hung up the phone and flopped on the couch. "Of course she is gone and in four days filming is going to start." Quentin starts playing a video game and then he hears a knock at the door. Then he opens the door and he sees Gwen. "Gwen? You're back."

"Y-Yeah..." Gwen started holding her arm because she was bleeding from her arm.

"Gwen, what happened?"

"N-Nothing, Q-Quentin," Gwen said, she was in a lot of pain.

"Gwen, this is serious!" Quentin said mad.

"I-It's just a flesh wound..." Gwen said.

"Cut the crap and tell me what happened," Quentin said.

"I-I was just in a fight, I-It's not that serious, Q," Gwen said trying to not talk about what happened.

"Who did this to you? Gwen, tell me." Quentin was starting to worry.

Gwen stepped back and looked down at the ground and she started to cry, "I-I tried to stop h-him but he wouldn't listen t-to me."

Quentin realized who did this to her. "Your brother, Teddy. Did he do this to you?"

"Y-Yes," Gwen said still crying.

Quentin brought Gwen inside and started treating her wounds. "Gwen, are you okay? I mean besides your arm," Quentin asked her wondering what happened during that fight.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't believe that Teddy...He...Uh, actually the more I think about I'm fine with it. Yeah, sure he is working for Hydra, now. But, who cares!?" Gwen realized that her brother is just following a story trope and she doesn't care anymore, "I don't care. Sure he is my brother but, I don't care! I don't care anymore!" Gwen yelled out as she was walking around the living room after Quentin fixed her arm.

"Gwen, what do you mean he is following a story trope?" Quentin asked and yes he was listening in on her thoughts to see what she was talking about.

"Story Tropes, this entire universe is built on Story Tropes! Wait, you were reading my mind? You were." Gwen said madly because she doesn't like Quentin reading her mind.

"Yeah, sorry but I had no idea what you were talking about when you said or thought he is following a story trope," Quentin said embarrassed.

"Yeah, So what do we do now?" Gwen asked not knowing what to do.

"How about we just play some games and just hang out," Quentin suggest because right now he just wants to be with her and not go on any crazy adventure.

"Yeah, after all of this, some smash brothers sounds good right now," Gwen said.

Quentin and Gwen spent the day playing smash, then they order pizza for dinner. After that, they both went to the same bed and fell asleep. The next day.

"Hello, Gwen," Quentin tells Gwenpool.

"Hey, Q. What do you need?" Gwen asks.

"I'm beautiful, dinner tonight?" Quentin asks.

Gwen didn't respond to what Quentin said til five seconds later because of the fact she was confused about what Quentin just said. She had no idea why he just said he is beautiful till she realized what he just asked and why he said what he said. "Y-Yeah dinner sounds great tonight," Gwen said embarrassed by the fact that Quentin meant to say that she was beautiful and not himself, the reason he didn't is that he missed understood the advice that either Kate, Clint, Fuse, or America gave him. "So where are we going to have dinner?"

"I thought I was going to cook dinner," Quentin said.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Gwen said knowing that Quentin is a terrible cook and he knows it.


End file.
